The present invention relates generally to information processing systems and more particularly to a methodology and implementation for providing a screen-saver technique by which useful information may be selectively communicated in conjunction with the screen saving function on a computer display.
A screensaver for a workstation provides a computer user with a means of manually or automatically locking the workstation when the computer user is either absent or inactive at the workstation for some period of time. While the workstation is locked, some attractive pattern is usually repetitively displayed until the workstation is unlocked. As is known in the computer art, the user can invoke the screensaver by clicking on a button, or can set certain screensaver parameter options to cause the screensaver to be invoked after some period of input inactivity. Usually, the screensaver is invoked after a few minutes of keyboard or mouse inactivity. Once invoked, the screensaver can only be deactivated by an input interrupt such as a movement of a mouse pointing device or a keyboard input. When interrupted, the screensaver will ask the user to input a correct password, and only then will the screen be restored to its last active state and accept additional input via the keyboard, mouse, or other input devices.
Although screensaver functions are successful in locking out unauthorized users, and also successful in preventing unauthorized users from even viewing work related information, they also prevent information from being viewed by authorized and appropriately interested users, such as work colleagues, team leaders, managers, and so forth. Since the safest method of workstation protection is to use automatic invocation of screensavers, the workstation user can also be blocked from even viewing his or her ongoing work and activity on the workstation when other work duties which take place at the desk, even as simple as lengthy telephone calls, prevent frequent use of the keyboard or mouse. Further, many installations require that any workstation that is inactive for fifteen minutes or more be automatically locked. As a result, users attempting to follow correct policy will have their own work hidden from them while completing other desk-bound duties.
Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology and implementing system which enables a more efficient and useful screen saver function which exceeds current screensaver functions by also displaying the ongoing work activity on the workstation even though the workstation is locked and input is inhibited.
A method and implementing computer system is provided in which screensaver presentations are selected by a user and selectively presented on the user""s display device on command or after a predetermined period of inactivity. The user selected screen saver presentations are used to lock a workstation and present an eye-pleasing display on the CRT while the user is away from the workstation, and at the same time, provide a means for enabling a presentation of useful information to viewers of the display when the workstation is in the screen-saver mode. A work-oriented screen saver methodology provides a means of viewing work that was in progress when the user left the workstation, while selectively obscuring or hiding work which may be of a sensitive or proprietary nature.